The present invention relates to methods and apparatuses for reducing a dynamic range required of an optical receiver utilized in a distributive optical fiber communication system.
Conventionally, when an optical fiber is coupled to an optical receiver, attempts are made to couple as much light within the fiber as is possible to the receiver, preferably 100%. For example, whenever a pigtail waveguide is utilized to connect an end of the fiber to the optical receiver, care is taken to insure that the pigtail waveguide is capable of supporting and propagating all the light being supported and propagated by the fiber at the fiber end. Accordingly, whenever the waveguide comprises an optical fiber, its numerical aperture (NA) and size is chosen so as to be larger than that of the fiber such that the waveguide can successfully transport essentially all the light emitted by the fiber end to the receiver. In addition, a receiver end portion of the distributive fiber is routed so that no bends are created which are less than the minimum bend radius for the fiber so as to minimize attenuations, the minimum bend radius being that radius which does not unduly stress the fiber, a maximum typical specified stress being one-third the fiber proof stress.